


Just Ask

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: Sam is more than happy to indulge Max in his little fantasy.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly something I wrote as a snippet to another piece I never ended up completing a good while ago, and I wasn't too convinced that it was good enough to upload, but I thought you guys would enjoy anyhow !
> 
> I'm considering editing it a bit later on, but for now here it is ! It's more of a small drabble than any completed work, like if you took a snippet out of another story lmao !
> 
> Definitely not my best work, but it's certainly something haha ! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this little thing ! :) 💕

"You're sure this is okay, Sam?" 

He laughs, quiet when he holds him steady. "I'm sure, pal, just relax."

He's really not sure why his partner sounds so nervous. Maybe it's because they haven't done something like this before, or because his little buddy's always been hesitant about being just a bit self-indulgent. 

Sam never minds, it's enough to see the guy squirm and flush as pretty as he does, but Max always gets so flustered about things like this. Poor guy never _did_ like outright asking for things, funny enough. It's not something anyone could guess just by looking at him, but the guy just ain't great with words. Sam doesn't have a problem with that, he's awful good at reading his little buddy's mind either way.

It's cute as hell, though, especially when he's so red-faced over something as simple as this. 

"Don't look so flustered, pal. You've just gotta _tell_ me when you're feelin' like this." Poor guy's been frustrated and tense all day, and it took Sam long enough to figure out just why exactly that was. Back against the couch, he leans down to kiss the flustered lagomorph sitting on his lap, a gentle kiss just by his jaw. Poor thing's shaking, already purring low and steady. "I'll take care of ya, just relax..." He reassures with small strokes to Max's sides as he tries to comfort him, just trying to get him to stop flushing so _bad._

Maybe the poor guy was just embarassed over being as _excited_ as he is. "It ain't anythin' to be embarassed about."

He's got Max held firm by his hips, balanced upright with his legs spread wide on either side of the thigh he sits ontop of, already blushing up a storm as he hides that pretty face of his behind his paws. 

He looks just breath-taking like this, grinning wide behind his hands. His little buddy's already so wound-up from just sitting where he is, straddling Sam's thigh and sitting still. Poor guy ain't even _moving_ , just sitting there against him and flushing dark.

When Max had first tried to bring up _what_ exactly he'd been thinking about all day, Sam was almost sure it just had to be something terrible. The way the guy had been just _glowing_ , bright red when he fiddled with nervously twitching paws when he finally told him about it. It was rare for Max to actually get nervous, and the notion of that alone had Sam feeling just about the same.

Sam had almost laughed. The fact that the poor guy was so embarassed over such a simple fantasy just seemed so unlike him. He knew the lagomorph had his kinks, but he couldn't quite get what about _this_ one had him so flustered. The guy was usually shameless, what about this little fantasy of his had him blushing so bad?

It started off as a conversation over why in the hell the guy had been so _tense_ all day, then quickly delved into Max all flushed and muttering what he'd been thinking about doing under his breath. Sam thinks his little buddy really just struggles with asking for anything, as simple as it may be. Always had been, but that didn't mean Sam didn't find his flustered mannerisms any less endearing.

The fact that his partner was so embarassed over just wanting to rut up against him a bit was pretty cute, he had to admit _that_ much.

"Just _breathe_ , Max." He chuckles, thumbing at the delicate skin on his hips. "Poor thing... you're so red and ya haven't even started movin' yet."

The lagomorph groans into his paws, but Sam can see the way he's beaming behind them. "It feels _really_ good," He mumbles.

"Just sittin' there?"

A small nod. "Yeah."

Sam smiles with a small hum. "That's real cute, pal. Take your time, there ain't a rush."

His partner peaks out from behind his hands, looking down at Sam's thigh with a shaky grin when he finally starts to move. Sam holds him upright and balanced when the lagamorph starts to rock his hips and rut up against his leg, holding him firm. His paws move to cover his mouth when he lets out a loud moan, all shaky and desperate. He sounds so _pretty_ , Sam just can't think of a better word to describe what he's seeing.

Gosh, guess the guy had been waiting to do this for _awhile_ , huh? Poor guy's shaking so bad, just at the small amount of stimulation alone.

There's already a small wet spot forming on the leg of his trousers, just from his partner barely moving his hips. Max lets out a shaky whine from behind his paws, and Sam strokes at his sides to ground the trembling lagomorph. "There ya go, baby," He hushes. "You're such a pretty sight... It really feels that good?"  
  
Max presses up against his thigh a bit harder, rocking his hips a little bit faster. " _Yeah_ ," He gasps. "Dunno _why_ , just feels really nice."

His voice has always been Sam's favorite part of getting him all riled up. He's got a thick accent, drawing thicker whenever he's in a state like this one. It's sweeter than anything he's ever heard, all breathy and quiet when he presses up against him again. "Heh, good," Sam glances down at the wetness forming steadily on his thigh and underneath his partner. "You're doin' great." 

His partner notices it, too, but it only makes him pick up his pace. He rocks his hips faster. "Sam," He peaks up at him, swallowing hard. "Can you," He stammers, face blooming a deeper shade of pink. "T-touch my, uh..."

He trails off, and lucky for him, Sam is pretty good at knowing what he's thinking. One hand leaves his hip, straying to stroke at his tail. He pets it as gently as he can manage, at first just barely brushing up against the twitching bundle. It's so _soft_ , a small cotton ball between his fingertips as he just barely pinches at it. "Like this?"

The lagomorph grins wider, a trembling moan just barely muffled behind his paws. " _Yeah_ ," His hips stutter against his thigh again. "Ahh, Sam, so _nice_." He gasps out when it's gingerly squeezed again. "That's _perfect_ ," He squirms from his place on Sam's leg, crying out louder when his tail is squeezed. 

It's so sweet to see the guy almost come completely undone from just a few squeezes of his tail alone. "Ya sound like a dream, pal." He can't help but mutter, flicking the small bundle with his thumb and eliciting another shrill whine.

Max giggles, moving his hips with careful movements when he starts to rut against his thigh again. He muffles his little sounds behind his paws, gasping and quiet.

"I'm a lil' curious, pal," He mutters, closely watching his partner's shifting expression as he quickens his stuttering pace. "What were ya thinkin' in that pretty little head of yours all day t' get ya so riled up?"

His little buddy meets his gaze. "I _ah_ ," He gasps, eyes averted from his own, a shiver running through his body, making him tense and pause for a moment or two. "I haven't gotten off in like... a _week_ , Sam," He giggles. "A guy can only last so long before snappin', y'know?" He presses up harder against him with another small shiver. "Thought about you all day, though. Hell, I've _been_ thinkin' bout ya for the past week now but uh, I didn't wanna bother ya. Ya seemed busy with all that junk the commissioner has ya doin'." 

Paperwork be damned, he'll do just about anything the guy asks him too, and he knows that. Doesn't he?

He thumbs his hips, holding him tight with a little laugh. "'M sorry ya had t' wait so long, buddy. I'm never too busy for ya." He leans down to kiss his cheek apologetically. "You're _way_ more important than that crap, ya just have to talk t' me."  
  
He giggles in return. "That's sweet, Sammy." 

Sam holds on tight to either side of his hips when Max starts to move across his thigh again. Poor guy's trembling so bad, he's not sure how long he's gonna last. "Gee, you were really pent-up, huh?"  
  
His partner groans, moving to cover his face again. "Why d'ya gotta say it like _that_ , Sam?" The canine just laughs in return, one hand wandering to pry Max's paw from his face to hold it in his own.

"I'm sorry, pal, you're just so cute when you're all embarassed like that." It's always kinda fun to see the little guy squirm like he does, all flustered but still so hazy with the pleasure that he doesn't care. "So pretty, though," He hums, the hand at his partner's side massaging at the delicate skin. "You're real good at putting on a show, little buddy, doin' so good."

He doesn't stop the rocking of his hips, still rutting up against Sam's thigh when he moans into his hand. "Ya think so?" 

Sam nods, pulling Max's paw towards him so he can kiss at his palm. "Mhm, prettiest thing I've ever seen, Max."

His partner's movements grow more and more shaky, tinged with desperation when he goes a bit faster. It's sweet to watch; the guy always _did_ have an affinity for praise.

And hell, it's the truth. He ain't ever seen a prettier sight.

The small wet spot underneath his fervent pal grows darker when he covers his face with his free hand, hardly hiding his expression underneath. "T-that's sweet, Sam."

He laughs, quiet underneath his breath. "Doin' okay, pal?"

His partner let's out a trembling gasp, keeping up his steady back-and-forth movements across his leg. "Ahh ' _okay_ ' is an understatement," He gasps, back going straight when he moves faster. " _Shit_ , Sam, _please_ \--"

He feels Max's grip on his hand tighten, and he swears the guy's blushing _worse_ now. "Are ya gonna cum, doll?"

That does it, as he cries out loudly and cums across the already soiled fabric. He kisses somewhere near Max's wrist, smiling into the soft fur as his little buddy calls his name.

When he comes down from it, Sam holds both hands gently on his back when he slumps forward against him. "Heh, good boy." He mutters into the fur on Max's head, petting at his back as the familiar purr from before starts to vibrate through him again. "Awhh, buddy, listen t' ya." He chuckles, and the lagomorph doesn't protest, just wraps his arms around him and purrs in response. "Ya feelin' any better now?"

His partner looks up at him with a tired grin and a small nod. "Yeah, that's one way to put it!" 

Sam leans down to kiss his head, holding him close to his chest. "Good." 

His partner's fallen quiet, although the silence isn't necessarily an uncomfortable one. Those small sounds rumbling through him has him falling asleep, though.

Sam's just about close to drifting off when his partner shifts his weight to sit up and look at him. The guy's still as pink as ever, fur all fluffed and dishelved like he just woke up from a nap, a particularly _amourous_ one at that. "Hey, Sam?"

The canine just hums quietly in return, peaking one eye open to look at him. "Mm?"

"Uh," He looks away from him, and Sam swears he's blushing again. "Thank you." He mumbles, so quietly that it's almost a whisper.

Sam chuckles, stroking at his back as his partner lays back down against him. "Anytime, pal."


End file.
